Talk:Djinn
My latest idea: *Many offensive Djinn are exactly the same type of offenses that you would expect from Psynergy attacks like Ragnarok and Heat Wave and unleashes like Titan Blade. *A good portion of the Djinn must be battled to be obtained, with each such Djinni worthy of a little "walkthrough" about how to reach, and each one being every bit a unique "sub-boss" enemy like you'd expect from Mimics and Crossbone Isle subbosses and thus can have the full battle data treatment. *Some Djinn with their really unique effects that can be major to gameplay, like Luff being potentially amazing in the battle against Dullahan, and Breeze being twice as strong as the Resist Psynergy and is found really early. *How images can be used to both illustrate where each Djinni can be found and how each Djinni's battle effect looks in battle. With all this possible info available, I'm thinking each Djinni is worthy of its own article. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :My two cents *I definitely agree that it could be a huge help. Many of them could benefit from images and stuff. I think we should keep the basic lists though as a general overview as it is listed in chronological order. It would just be a decent amount of work. Renegade Zebra 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Of course all the lists would be kept. It would all just be like List of Long Swords. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::I was actually suprised that they all didn't have individual pages when i first got here. :Sounds like a good idea to me. I don't know if I'll have the time to help, but I'll see what I can do. Oh, but keeping the individual stat boosts each Djinni offers on the list pages might not be necessary after we're done. Some of you guys might think it's essential, but in my mind it's a fairly minor aspect. I don't mind keeping it, but I don't think it's important enough to keep on a list-type article. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:36, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Naming Info Should we include the naming origins for the djinn? Some, like Flint are self explanatory but I know that I was confused by Fugue and Serac. So for some of them I think that It would help to have what the names mean. Renegade Zebra 17:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Actually I'm looking for a dictionary right now to try to find out what some of them mean. Unless some one else wants to do it. But most of them are pretty self-exclamitory.Zabbeth 17:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Holy crap!!! I just looked it up. NounSingular fugue Plural fugues fugue (plural fugues) A contrapuntal piece of music wherein a particular melody is played in a number of voices. At the beginning of the piece, each voice is introduced in turn by playing the melody, after which it consists of a mix of counter-melodies, accompaniment passages, periods of rest, and returns to the main melody (often transformed in some way). Melody can be diminution and/or augmentation of the original melody. Anything in literature, poetry, film, painting, etc., that resembles a fugue in structure or in its elaborate complexity and formality.Zabbeth 17:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, that kind of info belongs on the individual articles, but I guess it's worth including. Oh, and thanks for taking a whack at expanding the article. I put the stub temp there because I knew there was more to say on Djinn in general, but I didn't have the time to get started. I guess now I will. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Dummy Djinn In the code, there are two additional dummy djinn for each element, that not only did not appear in the actual game, but weren't even given names. However, they do appear to have some kind of ability coded in them (Called Earth18, Earth19, Water18, Water19, Fire18, Fire19, Wind18, and Wind19 as seen in the item editor). Perhaps if we can get info on the dummy djinn themselves, we can include information about them? I'm currently working on editing-in the abilities onto items to see their effects. I'll edit in the effects as I figure them out. Edit: Okay, apparently, those abilities were placeholders as well. When used in battle, nothing happens. HOWEVER, they ARE there. If it turns out that the Djinn do not have stats, either, then they should at least be mentioned as being within the game's code. RoleOfDATS 20:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Can we add to the did you know that if you use halt on djinn in the lost age they have icons like faces,there a little bit bigger then normal faces. Also can we add that Mopa is the strongest nonadept in the game. :Now THAT'S something I never knew about! O_O; I'll add them. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It's mentioned in the Halt article, I put it in a while back. Isn't it interesting? :) Caasi 05:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Descriptions. Anyone mind adding the rest of descriptions for each of the djinn in TLA? I've already done the first installment's, it's an exhaustive process. =P [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 23:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) New Djinn In case you havn't notice names of new Dijnn have been realesed so there needs to be more added to the list Worldwarz2 :Where were they released? Do you have a url that you can put here to show what they are? And are you certain that the Djinn names you're talking about aren't simply the Japanese names of the existing Djinn? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i can't currently give one now my computer is down and i need it fixed (im using a friends to type this) im sorry but all i know is that there are more the only name I recall is one of a Mercury Djinn name Marine but thats it. Worldwarz2 I GOT IT! heres the URL http://www.goldensunrealm.com/gsdd/djinn/encyclopedia.php your welcome i think you'll find there are 8 new dijnn makeing it 80 known dijnn in the game!Worldwarz2 ::Oh yeah, that. Hmm... I would have guessed that's the Japanese name for one of the Lost Age Mercury Djinn, but I'm looking closely at the Japanese text of its name in that box and comparing it to Kyarorain's translation guide, and none of the eighteen Mercury Djinni names resembles that text. Now that is really a mystery: Is that an actual all-new Mercury Djinn in the game? Or is it the case that even the Japanese version itself assigned a different name to one of the existing 18 Mercury Djinn? We still don't even know enough to answer these questions, which is why we shouldn't jump the gun until at least after the Japanese release of Dark Dawn very soon. (If it turns out from looking at the Japanese version that there are a total of 80 Djinn or even higher, that would help us a lot.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) um if its 9 per character (in TLA) then that would be 72 for the 8 new characters. if there are new dijnn then there are clearly more playable characters that havn't been realsed yet *COUGH* Takru (i dont know how to spell his name out)Worldwarz2 :Not necessarily. In the first GS, there were only seven Djinn per character, but TLA increased that limit to nine. It's possible that, if there are new Djinn in DD, the limit has been increased even further (say, ten or even eleven Djinn per Adept). Or maybe not, we'll just have to wait and see. P.S. It's spelled Takeru. You forgot the "e". The world's hungriest paperweight 19:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) OK GSDD has been out for 2 days in Japan how bout those new djinn? Worldwarz2 since I don't want to upload this kind of stuff (as per my user page), but I can see how the community would want them, I've added a folder to my photobucket that you can view at your leisure. It is incomplete (intentionally), but it has ~50 djinn, so *some* of them should be new. Feel free to do whatever you want with them, but credit the source. link Slax01 23:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* I totally forgot to say this, but there are 83 djinn in the database. 23 Venus, 18 mercury, 24 Mars, 18 Jupiter. Go figure. Maybe it has something to do with Isaac and Garet's temporary djinni. W/e, I'm sure it'll make sense once someone's clocked the english version of the game. Slax01 23:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok i went of GSR (Golden Sun Realm) and what i beleive to be a new dijnn named Vivid was just put on.(http://www.goldensunrealm.com/gsdd/djinn/encyclopedia.php?djinni=vivid) i strongly fell this is a new dijnn and not some renamed japanese version Worldwarz2